


A New Life

by jacquelee



Series: Lost / Orange is the New Black Crossover AU [2]
Category: Lost, Orange is the New Black
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6945481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose helps Rosa escape prison and both start into a new life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Life

It was all easier than they had thought. Nobody paid attention to an old lady and her caretaker. 

Rose had brought some of her own clothes for Rosa, which worked out well seeing that they wore the same size. All Rosa had to do was to meet up with Rose in the bathroom and put the clothes on. Her guards never cared much anyways, and would wait for quite a while until they would come to check if Rosa was actually still in the bathroom.

Nevertheless, the whole thing required exact timing and both of the women were quite excited to pull it off. Especially for Rosa this was a thrilling reenactment of her criminal past. 

In the end, everything went off without any problems. Finally, sitting in the plane to Australia the tension released in relieved laughter. 

Now their new lives could truly begin.


End file.
